marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Craver
Noah Craver (born 28 August 1996), human, is one of the smartest students at Nintendo and a member of Kira's team, Dino Megaforce, as Megaforce and Super Megaforce Blue. He is intelligence and willing to fight for his country. History (Pre High School Days) Much like Troy and the others, Noah's early history is not known. He spent time with Troy, Jake, and Orion in a lab as subjects to experiments that created their powers that they now have alongside Kira, Gia, and Emma. After they escaped, Noah suggested that they don't talk about the lab or use their powers unless they needed to. High School Days Schedule Personality Noah Carver may be a tech geek, but his wits make a fierce weapon against Earth's alien invaders. What he lacks in physical coordination he more than makes up for in brainpower, and with his more socially savvy best friend Jake at his side, these two make the perfect team. Sure, Noah may prefer studying up on the supernatural to engaging in battle, but the Blue Ranger's fearsome Shark Zord is no sci-fi fable. Noah Carver doesn't care that he'll never be Prom King. He's much more interested in using his blockbuster brain to change the world. Fighting may not be his first choice of activities, but that doesn't mean Noah isn't REALLY good at it. Appearance Noah is a medium built young man with dark shirt curly hair and brown eyes, wearing black rimmed glasses and is dark skinned. He wore a light blue short sleeve shirt and tan pants when not in the school uniform. Powers & Abilities Megaforce As Megaforce Blue, he has a Shark motif. He pilots the Shark Mechazord. Blue Ranger's main weapon is the Shark Bowgun, which resembles a crossbow. He uses cards with his Gosei Morpher. Arsenal *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Mega Blaster *Shark Bowgun (Attack-Shark's Bite) Zords *Gosei Shark Mechazord *Sea Brothers Zords Super Megaforce As Super Megaforce Blue, Noah will gain the Super Mega Mode which allows them to morph into the past rangers that have preceded them. Arsenal *Legendary Morpher **Legendary Ranger Keys *Super Mega Blaster *Super Mega Saber Zords *Super Mega Jet Zord Ranger Key The Super Megaforce Blue Ranger Key is one of Noah's personal Ranger Keys which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Blue. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. Trivia *Noah shares a few things in common with the other Super Mega Rangers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of five Super Mega Rangers to have a counterpart from all past Power Ranger teams, the only one missing any counterparts is Orion and Emma. **He is one of two Super Mega Rangers to have all of their counterparts share the same color as them and be a part of their respective teams' primary groups, the other being Troy. *Even though Noah is calm and serious, some of his counterparts (Blue Wild Force Ranger, Blue Dino Ranger, Blue Overdrive Ranger, and Ranger Blue) were much more lighthearted and/or childish. **His serious counterparts include Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Blue Alien Ranger, Blue Zeo Ranger, Blue Turbo Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Galaxy Blue, Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Time Force Blue, Blue Wind Ranger, S.P.D. Blue Ranger, Blue Mystic Ranger, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger, and Blue Samurai Ranger. *2 of Noah’s counterparts (Blue Wind Ranger and Blue Mystic Ranger) were originally female. *2 Blue Rangers (Blue Senturion and Navy Thunder Ranger) are not Noah's counterparts, as neither of these Blues are part of their respective teams' primary groups. *He is the only male Super Mega Ranger who does not have a Red Ranger counterpart. *Noah has the least amount of replacement counterparts with only S.P.D. Blue Ranger. *Even though Noah is not Second-in-command of the Super Megaforce Rangers, 6 of his counterparts, Blue Zeo Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Galaxy Blue, Blue Lightspeed Ranger, S.P.D. Blue Ranger, and Samurai Blue are the Second-in-command of their teams. Category:Characters